Os Amores de um Professor
by Anninha Snape
Summary: A guerra acabou, e Snape jurou a si mesmo que seria um professor menos cruel naquele novo ano letivo que se iniciava. Mas descobriu algo que o faria agir de modo impensado - emudar tudoo. M-rated por cenas de sexo. É tudo da JK! To só brincando!


Os Amores de um Professor

Eu nunca soube quando essa loucura começou. Só sei que de repente perdi o controle. Completamente. Ela estava na minha mente de um jeito que ninguém nunca antes havia estado. Eu a via em meus sonhos. Eu a via nas paredes. Era quase uma obsessão.

Eu nunca entendi como ela conseguiu entrar desse jeito na minha mente. Nunca entendi como, sem fazer nada demais, ela conseguiu se tornar tão importante, tão necessária. Mas ela não sabe disso. Ela me odeia. E eu a mantenho me odiando, porque sou seu professor. Sou muito mais velho. Sou um ex-comensal da morte.

Desde que Voldemort morreu, no fim do sexto ano dela, desde que tantos membros da Ordem morreram, desde que os pais dela morreram, tudo tem sido difícil. Eu não a vi desde que as aulas terminaram, com todos chorando (menos eu). Voldemort morrera, mas muitos dos nossos também. Dumbledore teve trabalho para fazê-la se recuperar dos ferimentos. Ela estava em coma profundo, não podia ser removida para o St. Mungus; ficou na enfermaria aos cuidados de madame Pomfrey. Fiz várias poções para ela, mas nenhuma adiantava. Ela parecia não ter vontade de viver.

Eu me recusei a me aproximar demais. Vê-la daquele jeito fazia meu coração apertar de um modo que eu até chegava a sentir dor. Dumbledore e Potter ficaram com ela muitas vezes durante os dias, encorajando-a, em seu sonho profundo, a resistir. Eu queira ter estado nos sonhos dela, queria ter falado com ela. Quando ela acordou, estava fraca, triste, mas mesmo assim conseguia responder a algumas perguntas. Uma vez me viu na enfermaria – eu não sabia que ela estava acordada; apenas tinha ido entregar umas poções à Pomfrey – ela me chamou com voz fraca:

- Professor...

Eu olhei para ela, com minha eterna máscara de seriedade e falta de sentimentos.

- Ah, Granger – eu disse, arqueando a sobrancelha com desdém. – Vejo que está se recuperando.

- Sim, senhor. Parece que sim – ela murmurou. – Não quiseram me deixar morrer...

Por um momento, eu não soube o que dizer. Deus sabe que cheguei a rezar para que ela vivesse. Mas logo voltei a ser o cruel professor de Poções e disse:

- É, não quiseram. Seus amigos não saem daqui.

- Fiquei sabendo que o senhor fez algumas das poções que me curaram...

- É, eu sou mestre de Poções, então eu faço poções sempre que precisam – eu disse desdenhosamente.

- Bom, obrigada – ela murmurou, desconcertada.

- Não me agradeça, Granger, eu apenas fiz o que tenho que fazer.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos dela e eu saí logo, sem esperar por mais nada. Ah, como eu me odiava por fazer aquilo com ela! Mas o que eu podia fazer? Amá-la não era o meu único fardo. A pior parte era saber que jamais seria amado por ela.

Andei pelos corredores vazios das férias. Em uma semana, ela havia recebido alta e ido passar o fim das férias na Toca. Nenhum problema. Eu sofria menos quando estava longe dela. Pelo menos, não a via cercada de amigos e moleques interessados. Pelo menos, eu a via em meus sonhos, como se ela um dia pudesse me amar.

Mas as férias terminaram. Era o último domingo das férias de verão. Ela voltaria naquela noite, para fazer um sétimo ano que, segundo acreditava, seria brilhante.

Minha noite não foi dormida. Ela estava chegando. Estava vindo para Hogwarts. Eu passara as férias arrumando as coisas. Estava indeciso entre ser o mesmo Snape de sempre ou ser pelo menos um professor menos injusto. Decidi que tentaria ser um pouco menos desagradável. O Weasley tinha morrido, mas Potter ainda ficara. Isso não me animava, mas eu logo pensei que veria aqueles cachos, aqueles olhos castanhos, aqueles lábios que eu sempre desejei beijar...

De noite cedo eu vesti minhas habituais vestes de mestre de Poções e desci para o salão. Os alunos começaram a chegar. Então eu a vi. Como estava linda! Os uniformes pareciam ter um caimento melhor; os cabelos não estavam mais aquela massa de palha; estavam perfeitamente cacheados. Mas havia algo mais diferente: ela não sorria como das outras vezes; tinha o olhar baixo.

Pularei todas as partes de discursos e seleções de casa. Nem meus alunos me importavam. Eu olhava para o salão com meu velho mau humor e às vezes meu olhar a encontrava. Ela tinha os olhos baixos. Não conversava, apenas respondia de má vontade quando lhe dirigiam a palavra. Potter veio sentar-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a de modo um tanto fraternal. Ela mal comeu; estava meio pálida. Assim que Dumbledore dispensou os alunos, ela foi a primeira a deixar o grande salão. Eu apenas a perdi de vista; então me levantei e saí.

Eu andei descompromissadamente para as masmorras, mas, bem antes de alcançar aquela obscura região do castelo, eu a vi. Na verdade, eu a ouvi. Um choro baixo chamou minha atenção e fui ver o que era. Hermione Granger chorava, encostada a uma pilastra de pedra.

Ela deve ter visto minha silhueta nas sombras, porque logo se virou para mim, com um olhar envergonhado.

- Não devia estar indo para a cama, Granger? – perguntei com rispidez.

- Ahn... s-sim, senhor – murmurou ela. – E-eu já vou.

- Mas que raios está fazendo aqui?

- Eu só... Posso não responder, professor? – perguntou ela, desconcertada.

- Não – respondi. – Ou você me responde ou eu já começo bem o meu ano, tirando pontos da Grifinória.

As lágrimas dela voltaram a descer, descontroladas.

- O senhor é tão... desumano – ela sussurrou.

- O que foi que você disse? – perguntei com minha voz ferina.

Ela me olhou, assustada, recuando, e murmurou:

- Me desculpe, senhor, eu... eu não sei o que estou dizendo. Eu vou dormir e...

- Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória – eu disse. – Boa noite, Granger.

Dei as costas e saí andando, apenas para ouvir o choro dela aumentar. Escondi-me nas sombras e me virei, para vê-la. Ela havia se deixado cair no chão e chorava descontroladamente. Pensei em voltar lá e mandá-la ir dormir, mas fiquei em silêncio, observando-a.

Por que a amo tanto?

Ela demorou, mas levantou-se com esforço e andou sem prestar atenção no caminho para a torre da Grifinória. Só então eu fui para a minha fria sala nas masmorras, e dali para meu quarto.

De manhã, minhas duas primeiras aulas eram do sétimo ano. Ela entrou na sala atrasada, e só tinha um lugar para ela à frente da minha bancada. Apesar de eu ser exigente nos NOMs, muitos alunos haviam conseguido um Ótimo. Claro, eles precisavam. Alunos estudam quando realmente precisam.

Ela não se atreveu a me olhar.

- Agora que já temos todos na sala – eu disse, lançando um olhar significativo a ela – podemos começar a aula. Não vou mais esperar alunos atrasados, ouviu, srta. Granger?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Como estou bem humorado hoje, não vou tirar mais pontos da Grifinória por causa deste seu atraso, mas não se acostume, Granger. Agora, tenho alguns recados. Tenho aqui a lista dos alunos que querem ser professores e acabarão sendo estagiários no ano que vem. Esses alunos farão aulas avançadas de Poções aos sábados à tarde. Não foi idéia minha; Dumbledore é que faz questão.

Abri o pergaminho. Eu ainda não tinha lido a lista e me surpreendi quando vi apenas um nome escrito na letra desenhada de Dumbledore: Hermione Jane Granger.

- Parece que só você, srta. Granger.

Ela assentiu em silêncio, mas eu notei o olhar de desgosto dela. Abandonei o pergaminho de lado e disse:

- Bom, este é o sétimo ano, vocês têm os NIEMs. Não costumo facilitar para ninguém, e esse ano vocês precisam de notas boas, então vocês vão ter muito trabalho. Para começar, peguem seus caldeirões e os ingredientes que estão na lousa. Tenho algo importante para explicar sobre essa poção antes de deixar vocês fazerem.

Notei que Hermione me lançou um olhar diferente. Não sei definir bem, mas havia algo no que eu dissera que lhe chamara atenção. Repassei mentalmente minhas palavras e não achei nada de errado, mas sei que ela havia achado.

- O que foi, srta. Granger? – perguntei. – Algum problema? Não vai pegar seus materiais?

- Ah, vou... vou sim, senhor...

Ela abriu a mochila e pegou suas coisas, tão bem arrumadas e organizadas. Os caldeirões ficavam na minha sala, guardados no armário, e todos os alunos faziam fila para pegá-los – ninguém ousava fazer coisas em desordem na minha sala.

Ela era a última da fila, meio sem jeito, cabisbaixa, sem o orgulho que ela costumava apresentar durante as aulas. Aquele mesmo orgulho que me foi insuportável nos primeiros anos dela e de que agora eu sentia tanta falta.

Até o Potter conseguira pegar seu caldeirão sem derrubar nada. Eu já me sentara à mesa; uns alunos iam sentando-se aos poucos, conforme pegavam seus caldeirões. Até que ouvi um barulho forte de algo metálico batendo no chão.

A sala inteira olhou para lá. Hermione deixara seu caldeirão cair.

- Mas o que foi isso, Granger? Será que você tem mesmo que chamar a atenção de algum jeito? – perguntei com rispidez agressiva.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, parecendo muito transtornada, e olhou para seu caldeirão no chão.

- Vai demorar muito para pegar isso aí e vir para a sua mesa? – esbravejei.

- Ahn... Não, senhor – ela disse, sacando a varinha das vestes.

Ela usou um feitiço de levitação e eu a olhei inquisidoramente. Havia algo errado com ela.

- Srta. Granger, por que está usando a sua varinha? – perguntei. – Por que não pegou o caldeirão do chão? Aliás, por que você o deixou cair?

O imbecil do Potter achou que eu estivesse só perseguindo a amiguinha dele, e tratou de cometer o suicídio de intervir:

- Ela deve ter se distraído, senhor.

- Não seja imbecil, Potter, sua amiga não se distrai em aula e você sabe disso.

Hermione olhou-me, um pouco espantada. Creio que aquela frase tenha sido o mais perto de um elogio que eu já tinha dirigido para ela.

- Foi só... uma distração mesmo, professor – ela disse, gaguejando, pouco convincente.

Eu me levantei com altivez, tirei o caldeirão do ar e o coloquei em cima da minha mesa.

- Ponha o caldeirão na sua mesa, Granger – eu disse sério.

Ela me olhou com incerteza.

- Pra que isso, professor?

- Faça o que mandei.

Eu a vi hesitar. Eu a vi pegar o caldeirão com insegurança. Eu a vi derrubá-lo outra vez. Ela pediu desculpas; eu dei um meio sorriso no canto da boca e disse:

- Arregace as mangas, Granger – eu disse.

Parece que finalmente o Potter entendeu o que eu estava pensando; ele nada disse, apenas olhou com mais interesse.

- Professor, eu...

- Apenas – eu disse, com uma voz letal – faça o que mandei.

Ela suspirou e arregaçou as mangas das vestes. Fiquei espantado com o que vi: no braço direito dela, havia uma imensa ferida como um corte, inteiramente aberto, costurado à moda trouxa. Houve várias exclamações, e dentre elas uma de Malfoy:

- Essa sangue-ruim vai ter problemas com isso aí...

- Não use esses termos na minha sala, Malfoy – eu disse, mas sem tom de briga, porque jamais repreendo meus alunos sonserinos. – Como você conseguiu isso, srta. Granger?

- Ah, eu... Eu caí da escada quando eu tava...

- Continue mentindo para mim e vou usar legilimência em você – eu ameacei. – Venha aqui.

Eu a levei para uma ante-sala, que era contígua à minha sala de aula.

- Você não quer falar na frente dos seus colegas. É um direito seu. Agora, me explique de onde veio isso.

- É... é de... é da batalha final... – ela murmurou, muito sem jeito.

- Mas a madame Pomfrey te deu alta – eu disse, entre dentes. – Ela não pode ter deixado isso passar.

- Na verdade, isso havia tido uma cicatrização teatral... – ela murmurou. – Efeito das poções que me curaram do resto.

- Mas o paciente sempre sabe quando uma cicatrização é teatral – eu disse, ainda mais irritado. – Por que você não avisou madame Pomfrey?

Hermione olhava para baixo.

- Ninguém havia visto essa minha ferida.

- Como assim?

- Eu... ah, professor, eu não quero...

- Diga.

- Eu... não deixei ninguém ver.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não queria.

- E por que não?

Ela ficou calada, olhando para baixo.

- Vai mesmo me obrigar a usar legilimência em você, Granger? Responda logo!

Mas ela permaneceu em silêncio.

- Qual será o problema tão grave a ponto de uma criancinha estúpida querer esconder uma ferida grave como essas?

Eu não vi, mas sabia que ela havia começado a chorar. Ela baixara o rosto.

- Eu... eu sabia... eu sempre sei... Eu sabia que se madame Pomfrey visse... Ela saberia que feitiço me fez isso.

- E qual é o problema? – perguntei, perdendo a paciência.

- O senhor estava lá... – ela murmurou. – O senhor estava do lado do Lúcio Malfoy quando ele lançou o feitiço...

- Mas que feitiço, Granger? – a essa altura, eu já estava preocupado, mas parecia estar só mal humorado e impaciente.

- Eu... não me lembro do nome...

- Mentira.

- Não, é verdade. Eu realmente não me lembro do nome... Mas...

Creio que fui um pouco indelicado – para dizer o mínimo – porque segurei o braço dela com um pouco mais de força e virei-o contra a luz, para enxergar melhor. Ela soltou um grito de dor. Eu não pedi desculpas. Apenas analisei a ferida.

Estava costurado com precisão cirúrgica e deveria ter o mínimo de cicatrização para um corte de três meses antes, mas a única coisa que mantinha a pele unida era a linha de cirurgia trouxa. Eu sabia que feitiço era aquele. Pretioso sanguine.

- Eu só ouvi esse feitiço uma vez na batalha, e ele não era endereçado para você – eu disse, mais irritado do que previa, apertando o braço dela com mais força do que desejaria.

Ela me olhou com medo e lágrimas nos olhos; eu provavelmente estava machucando o braço dela. Mas mesmo assim não a soltei.

- O que foi que você fez?

As lágrimas escorriam do rosto dela; ela parecia uma criança assustada e indefesa – que eu sabia que ela não era.

- Esse feitiço era para mim – eu disse, apertando o braço dela mais ainda, querendo descontar a minha raiva em alguém ou alguma coisa.

- O senhor... está me machucando... Tá doendo muito, professor... Solte o meu braço, por favor... – ela murmurou, com a voz alterada pela dor.

Eu não soltei o braço dela, mas afrouxei um pouco a mão.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, mocinha. O que você fez?

- Ch-chamei o feitiço para mim... – ela murmurou, parecendo realmente assustada.

Segurei o braço dela com mais força ainda e cheguei a sacudi-la.

- E por que você fez isso, sua Sabe-Tudo irritante e prepotente?

- Só por que eu não conseguiria pará-lo a tempo e eu vi que... que o senhor tinha perdido a sua varinha...

- Sei disso, sua imbecil, mas por que você chamou o feitiço para você?

- Não tinha como desviar para outro lugar e...

- MAS POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DEIXOU O FEITIÇO ME ATINGIR? – perguntei, muito irritado, apertando o braço dela ainda mais forte, aumentando muito a voz. Minha sorte é que ninguém do lado de fora poderia ouvir o que se passava dentro da ante-sala.

- Eu... eu não podia deixar... O senhor era muito mais importante que eu naquela batalha, eu só...

Eu a soltei e virei para a janela; ela recuou até onde a parede permitiu. Apoiei as minhas mãos na mesa que lá havia, tentando me acalmar. Estúpida; ela não sabe que essa brincadeira de heroína poderia tê-la levado à morte...

- Como... você é... estúpida – eu disse, ofegando um pouco, tentando pôr a respiração no lugar. – Vamos ver madame Pomfrey agora mesmo. Não tenho poção para isso aí, e demoro uma semana para preparar.

Ela baixou as mangas, ainda se mantendo longe de mim, com lágrimas nos olhos, segurando o braço sem força, como se estivesse tentando arrumar um jeito de fazer passar a dor. Logo a manga das vestes dela ficou molhada.

- Isso é sangue? – perguntei, voltando um pouco à realidade, retornando a meu estado-professor.

- É – ela disse, ressentida. – O que o senhor queria? Viu como me segurou?

As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto dela.

- Demorei duas malditas semanas para fazer isso aqui parar de sangrar! E o senhor, em dois minutos, põe tudo a perder!

Ela quase gritara, se não estivesse tão fraca para isso. Logo entendi por que ela estava tão pálida. Eu abri a porta e fui para a sala, depois de mandá-la ficar onde estava.

- Tenho um problema sério aqui – eu disse, baixo. – Estão dispensados. Potter, já que o problema é com a sua amiga, vá chamar madame Pomfrey e depois chame Dumbledore.

- Mas o que a Mione tem, professor? – ela perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

- Vá logo. Você ainda terá a sua chance de saber.

Os alunos começaram a deixar a sala, e logo voltei até onde ela estava. Não consegui esconder o meu espanto ao notar uma pequena poça de sangue no chão. Ela cambaleava e tive que segurá-la para que ela não fosse ao chão.

- Me largue, seu monstro – ela disse, mas nem conseguia expressar emoção, tão fraca estava.

- Cale-se. Vai se enfraquecer assim.

- Como se você se importasse – ela disse, ressentida, com uma nota de acusação na voz. – Você só não quer que eu morra para não ter problemas.

- Eu já disse para se calar, Granger.

Ah, se ela soubesse por que eu havia ficado tão irritado! Ah, se ela soubesse o quanto eu a amava! O quanto eu desejava ter estado no lugar dela! Mas ela não sabia. Nem nunca saberia.

Eu a levei até um canto e conjurei um sofá grande, onde a fiz sentar. Eu me dirigi ao meu armário de poções, mas a ouvi dizer:

- Já tentei essa poção para estancar o sangue; não adiantou. Não gaste seu estoque comigo.

Eu senti um certo remorso. Senti meu coração apertar. Eu pretendia dar uma aula menos torturante e tudo o que consegui foi fazê-la me odiar mais ainda. É só o que eu consigo na minha vida: causar morte e destruição.

Eu tirei as vestes dela; ela me olhou assustada.

- Acalme-se, garota. Acha que vou deixá-la sangrar até morrer?

- É o tipo de coisa que imagino o senhor fazendo – ela desabafou.

Aquela frase me atingiu mais que uma cruciatus, mas permaneci impassível. Não respondi. Arregacei a manga da camisa dela e usei as vestes dela para fazer pressão no braço. Ela urrou de dor, mas não tinha outro jeito.

- Relaxe, Granger, se você continuar assim o sangue sai mais rápido.

Ela tentou me obedecer; seus olhos começaram a se fechar; ela piscava mais lentamente.

- Não ouse fechar os olhos, Granger – eu disse secamente.

- Está tudo embaçado... – ela sussurrou com uma voz muito fraca. – Será que eu vou morrer?

Aquela pergunta estava latejando na minha cabeça, mas eu me recusava a respondê-la. Onde estava o maldito Potter com a medibruxa?

As masmorras eram muito longe da enfermaria. Eu usei minha varinha para manter o pano pressionando o sangue dela para dentro e usei flu para chamar Dumbledore. Ele apareceu muito rápido.

Ele viu a situação e não perguntou nada; apenas veio me ajudar. Eu sabia que as perguntas viriam depois.

Enquanto eu pressionava o pano no braço dela; Dumbledore se ocupava em mantê-la acordada, mas ela piscava cada vez mais lentamente. O pano não parecia fazer efeito; o sangue saía como a água de uma panela transbordando: lenta e continuamente.

Até que madame Pomfrey irrompeu pela porta. Com um olhar crítico viu a situação. Executou várias mágicas com quase nenhum resultado.

- Que feitiço é esse? – perguntou a medibruxa.

- Pretioso sanguine – respondi.

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e então olhou para o braço dela com atenção.

- Ah, nada bom, nada bom... – murmurou ela. – Granger! Granger! Não feche os olhos. Fale comigo. Como você fez o sangue parar antes?

- Eu costurei do jeito trouxa – murmurou Hermione, com a voz quase inaudível. – Mas meus pontos romperam... Demorou duas semanas para estancar da última vez... – ela ofegou e acrescentou: – Siga os trouxas... Água em alta pressão...

Alta pressão de água, claro, não deixaria o sangue sair, mas não podia mudar de pressão radicalmente; o oxigênio dissolvido no sangue poderia vaporizar e ela morreria na hora. Pomfrey conjurou uma banheira branca com água morna e eu a coloquei lá dentro. Hermione piscava lentamente e eu via sua luta para manter os olhos abertos.

Madame Pomfrey não tinha tempo para se importar com os dois homens presentes na sala; tirou a camisa de Hermione de um só puxão e me mandou segurá-la sentada. Dumbledore fez a pressão da água da banheira aumentar constantemente. O sangue, aos poucos, parou de sair. Minhas mãos nos ombros nus dela tremiam em ansiedade. Se não estivesse tão preocupado, talvez tivesse tido tempo para prestar atenção nos seios dela, ou no resto que estava à mostra em seu corpo.

Madame Pomfrey tirou os pontos antigos e tratou de começar a costurar novos, mais apertados, menores. Não podíamos deixá-la dentro da água muito tempo; isso também faria mal.

A medibruxa fez a costura em tempo recorde de meia hora e então coube a mim tirá-la da banheira e devolvê-la ao sofá. Peguei uma toalha para ela e a enrolei. O sangue não saía mais, havia agora como que uma taturana negra de dez centímetros no braço dela.

Dumbledore fez a banheira desaparecer e, depois que se certificou que Hermione ficaria acordada, virou-se para mim.

- O que aconteceu exatamente, Severo?

Eu contei. Exatamente como tudo havia acontecido. Tive ciência do olhar de Hermione em mim, e ignorei os comentários em tom de reprovação de Papoula Pomfrey.

Quando terminei a narrativa, Dumbledore suspirou.

- Acho melhor você não fazer mais esse tipo de bobagens, Severo – ele disse, muito sério.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Dumbledore, você sabe que eu jamais a machucaria! – eu exclamei, com um tom um pouco diferente do meu habitual.

Senti o olhar inquisidor que ela me lançou, principalmente depois que Dumbledore assentiu em silêncio.

- Eu não entendo... – murmurou ela, ainda muito fraca. – Eu chamei para mim um feitiço cretino desses para que o professo Snape pudesse continuar o trabalho dele. Ninguém mais conseguia defender o Harry com tanta rapidez, tanta agilidade... Não entendo por que essa irritação, eu só... quis ajudar.

- Não cometa esse tipo de loucuras da próxima vez, Granger – sibilei, com voz ferina. – Esse tipo de feitiços têm efeito muito menor ruim em mim, que já estou acostumado a eles.

- Está feito – disse Dumbledore por fim. – Granger, creio que a senhorita terá que ficar de repouso. Severo, não acho seguro fazê-la ir até a enfermaria nesse estado. Ela vai ficar aqui por enquanto.

Eu assenti; ela fez uma expressão de desagrado.

- Se é que isso é seguro para mim – ela murmurou, ressentida.

Lancei-lhe um olhar mortal, mas Dumbledore interveio antes que eu dissesse algo:

- O professor Snape não costuma perder a paciência mais de uma vez ao ano. Agora, só no ano que vem...

Ele deu um sorrisinho inocente e até senti um alívio quando vi Hermione retribuir uma espécie de sorriso. Madame Pomfrey deixou-me uma série de recomendações e por fim foi embora dali, junto a Dumbledore. Ouvi alguém bater à porta pouco depois, e fui obrigado a deixar o Potter entrar. Fingi que estava muito ocupado com uns livros enquanto ela contava a ele o que havia acontecido.

Para minha surpresa, ela não citou meu número na história; disse que começou a sangrar por nervoso ou alguma coisa assim; contou apenas alguma coisa sobre o feitiço e sobre como revertê-lo. Fiquei satisfeito quando ela terminou a narrativa e eu pude pedir para o Potter sair. Pedir não; mandar.

Fechei a porta de modo tão estrondoso, demonstrando tanto a minha ansiedade para vê Potter longe, que ela olhou para mim e pude ouvir um riso fraco escapar-lhe dos lábios. Olhei-a em silêncio.

- Desculpe, professor – ela murmurou. – É que é muito engraçada a sua cara quando o Harry tá perto e a sua satisfação quando ele vai embora.

Permaneci sério; ignorei o comentário. Ela deve ter pensado que era porque eu estava meio em dívida com ela. Na verdade, eu só não queria fazê-la me odiar ainda mais.

Suspirei irritado e disse por fim:

- Desculpe-me por aquela atitude insana... Eu... Eu não tencionava machucá-la. Eu... não sabia do seu... problema.

Ela assentiu em resposta e murmurou:

- Espero que o senhor nunca queira me machucar, então.

Outra facada. Se ela não estivesse tão debilitada, é bem possível que eu tivesse mandado uma resposta para fazê-la sentir-se mal por um mês, mas ela estava fraca. E por minha culpa.

- Cuidado com o que diz, srta. Granger. A minha paciência com você só está um pouco maior porque você tem um corte que não cicatriza no braço.

Ela tentou se levantar – em vão – e a toalha que a envolvia escorregou um pouco. Creio que meu olhar para ela foi indiscreto, mas bem rápido; eu me dirigi para o meu quarto e logo voltei com uma camisa velha para ela.

- Vou mandar seu amiguinho Potter trazer uma camiseta qualquer para você – eu disse com alguma frieza.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça; eu fui pegar alguma coisa na minha sala para deixá-la se vestir.

Confesso que, ao voltar e vê-la com uma camisa minha, senti algo que não sei explicar. Acho que se passou pela minha cabeça que eu quisesse vê-la com a minha camisa por um outro motivo. Nunca.

Ela estava ligeiramente corada, e perguntei por quê, como se eu nem imaginasse.

- É que... é muito estranho estar usando uma camisa... sua.

- É muito estranho ver você com uma camisa minha – eu concordei.

- Eu não sabia que o senhor tinha uma camisa... azul – ela disse, olhando as mangas da camisa.

- E você acha que as minhas camisas são de que cor? – perguntei, mas logo me recriminei por permitir a ela um acesso tão íntimo à minha vida, aos meus hábitos.

- Hum... – ela pareceu considerar a questão. O fato de ela ter se esquecido momentaneamente quem eu era até me alegrou um pouco. – Sempre achei que fossem pretas, professor.

- Pois não tenho uma só camisa preta – eu disse, sério.

Ela deu um meio sorrisinho.

- O que foi?

- Tá bom, o senhor está desculpado – ela disse.

- Como? – eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer.

- O senhor está sendo agradável comigo – ela esclareceu. – Isso prova que o senhor tem uma consciência e ela está pesada. Está perdoado.

Creio que fiz um aceno com a cabeça, extremamente irônico, e disse com a mesma ironia cruel:

- Vou até dormir melhor esta noite, só porque Hermione Granger me perdoou de um deslize.

Ela desviou o olhar e ficou séria. Não respondeu, não comentou, não disse mais nada. Eu a havia magoado. Só para variar um pouco.

Eu ia para a minha sala, mas não tinha mais aulas naquele dia. Eu apenas iria verificar meus planejamentos de aula. Decidi fazê-lo na minha ante-sala, para o caso de ela ter algum problema. Ao me ver entrando com meus papéis, ela me olhou com um ar interrogativo.

- Se você tiver um ataque, eu devo estar aqui para ajudar – esclareci, sério.

- O senhor não tem jeito de babá – comentou ela.

- É por isso que sou professor de Poções e não de Feitiços – respondi, mal humorado.

Ela riu. Ergui meu olhar para vê-la; ela logo ficou séria.

- Me desculpe, senhor. Achei o seu comentário engraçado...

- Ele era mesmo engraçado – eu disse, e voltei a olhar meus rabiscos.

Passamos a manhã assim; às vezes eu a olhava, apenas para ver que ela estava sonolenta, e ela me olhava às vezes, tentando descobrir o que eu estava fazendo. Quando ela começou a bocejar, eu me levantei e fui até ela.

- Esse sono fora de hora é culpa da sua perda de sangue. Você sabe disso, não é, Granger?

- Sim, senhor – ela disse, tentando se manter acordada.

- Mas agora, é seguro você dormir um pouco, e talvez isso lhe faça bem – eu disse. – Consegue se levantar?

Ela tentou se mexer, mas estava realmente fraca. Suspirei. O momento mais desconcertante da minha vida foi ter que passar o braço em torno da cintura dela e apoiá-la completamente em mim e, enquanto isso, com a outra mão, transfigurar o sofá em uma cama confortável. Eu a ajudei a deitar e ajeitei-a. Ela quase imediatamente fechou os olhos.

- É tão estranho o senhor cuidar de mim... – murmurou ela, com a voz em tons decrescentes. Adormecera.

Por um momento apenas mirei aquele rosto tão cândido, tão calmo. Ela nunca tinha aquela expressão tranqüila quando eu estava por perto. Eu lhe fazia mal e sabia disso.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei com meus devaneios enquanto a observava, mas sei que fui despertado de meu estado-zumbi por um pigarreio de Dumbledore, vindo da porta.

- Ah, diretor. Perdoe-me; creio que me distraí.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e adentrou o lugar sem pedir licença. Conjurou para si uma poltrona e sentou-se. Observou Hermione por um momento e então comentou:

- Que sono tranqüilo! Acho que faz tempo que ela não dorme assim...

Eu olhei Dumbledore.

- O que será que você quis dizer com isso?

- Nada demais – disse ele com um riso. – Eu só fiz um comentário.

- Comentários de Dumbledore nunca são desprovidos de segundas e terceiras intenções... – retruquei sarcástico.

- Ah, Severo, será que sou o único que vê que você a ama muito? – perguntou Dumbledore com um olhar calmo.

- Possivelmente. O único velho tolo que pode entender que até eu posso amar alguém.

- Severo, por que você não pára com essa imbecilidade de tentar afastar todos de si e começa a tentar ser um pouco menos desagradável? O sétimo ano dela... em pouco tempo acaba.

- Dumbledore! – exclamei em tom de reprovação, mas em voz sibilada, como de hábito.

Ele riu.

- Você poderia pensar nisso. Ou será que ela atraiu um feitiço de morte para si só por causa do Harry?

Dumbledore olhou-me; eu não soube o que dizer. A idéia era tão absurda, mas tão... lógica.

- Severo, eu estava na batalha, e duvido que Hermione acreditasse que eu morreria sem antes ver que Voldemort estava morto.

Mais uma vez, eu não soube o que dizer. Ainda era lógico, mas parecia algo tão distante!

- Mas... Dumbledore, ela me odeia...

- Você é quem sempre fez questão de ser odiado. Se ela o odeia, é por sua culpa. Você tem tudo para ser amado por ela. Você compartilha os mesmos interesses dela, as mesmas ambições. Vocês têm mais em comum do que você pensa. Se você não fosse tão cabeça dura, se não fizesse de tudo para ela odiá-lo... Quem sabe?

- Tem muitos jovens da idade dela por aqui...

- Você tem que dar a ela opções para escolher, oras – disse Dumbledore levantando-se com ar de sentença final.

Ele saiu, e me deixou pensativo e – por que não admitir? – boquiaberto. Eu nunca achei possível alguém me amar, mas Dumbledore... se ele disse... quem sabe? Apesar de ser um romântico estúpido, ele está sempre certo em relação a isso.

Voltei ao meu trabalho e consegui me concentrar nele depois de muito esforço. Quando terminei, eu ergui o meu olhar e a encontrei me observando. Já estava preparado para perguntar com rispidez "Qual é o seu problema?", mas segurei essas palavras e perguntei:

- Está melhor?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça em silêncio, mas continuou olhando para mim. Pelo hábito, tive que fazer um comentário, uma pergunta, uma alfinetada:

- Perdeu alguma coisa por aqui?

- Não... – respondeu ela, com uma voz fraca.

Novo silêncio se fez; eu abaixei meus olhos para arrumar meus papéis, mas eu ainda sentia o olhar dela em mim.

- O que foi, Granger? – perguntei, perdendo a paciência.

- Eu seria muito abusada se pedisse alguma coisa para comer? – ela perguntou apreensiva.

Céus, ela estava com medo de me dizer que estava com fome! São as pequenas coisas que me demonstram o quanto sou um monstro. Eu me levantei e fui até a lareira. Chamei um elfo via flu e pedi o que ela ia comer. Não perguntei o que ela queria; pedi o que eu achava que ela precisava comer.

A comida logo chegou e eu levei a bandeja para ela.

- Ahn... obrigada – murmurou ela, tentando ajeitar-se para se sentar.

Eu a ajudei a se sentar, segurando-a quase como se ela fosse um cristal. Ela agradeceu outra vez; eu coloquei a bandeja no colo dela e me afastei.

Ela pegou o garfo, mas parece que as mãos estavam de má vontade com ela; o garfo caiu.

- Droga! – ela murmurou baixinho, um pouco desapontada.

Eu me sentei à beirada da cama; ela me olhou um pouco assustada.

- Calma – eu disse. – Vou virar sua babá agora. Alguma objeção, srta. Granger?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Se isso sair dessa sala, você vai ter problemas – eu disse.

Hermione sorriu.

- Eu já tava imaginando como o Harry ia reagir se soubesse que o professor Snape veio me dar de comer na boca... – ela disse, com um risinho.

Eu creio que acabei sorrindo; ela me olhou com um espanto muito visível nos olhos.

- Calma, srta. Granger, eu não sou o demônio na forma humana, como costumo parecer – eu disse, um pouco mais relaxado.

- To vendo – murmurou ela.

Ah, parece absurdo, mas eu levei o garfo aos lábios dela tantas vezes quantas foi preciso até a comida do prato acabar. E observei aqueles lábios apaixonantes, mas de modo discreto. Por uma ou duas vezes derrubei a comida na bandeja, ou ela não conseguiu comer tudo o que estava no garfo, e nós dois rimos. Foi a sensação mais estranha e a mais agradável que eu já tinha tido. Parece tão pouco, mas para alguém que está aprendendo a ser sociável, a ser agradável, acreditem, é muito.

Dispensei a bandeja de volta para a cozinha via flu e terminei de guardar os papéis. Eu senti o olhar dela em mim.

- Mais alguma coisa de que você precise, srta. Granger? – perguntei.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Eu guardei os meus papéis e voltei para a ante-sala, um pouco indeciso.

- Tem certeza de que você está melhor? – perguntei.

Hermione ensaiou um sorriso.

- Estou sim, eu só... Ah, é tão chato ficar sem ter o que fazer! Meus olhos doem; nem um livro posso pegar! E... ah, esquece.

Ela cruzou os braços, mal humorada, e eu perguntei – sim, meu velho hábito de ser sarcástico:

- Você começou a falar, agora termine.

- Bom... não, não é muito seguro para mim abusar da sua paciência – ela disse, mas um risinho de incerteza se formou nos lábios dela. Ainda tinha medo de mim, mas parecia ter conseguido perceber que eu não era tão insuportável, afinal.

- A sua presença aqui já abusa da minha paciência, srta. Granger – esclareci com um suspiro, mas sem imprimir traço de crueldade na voz. – O que você quer agora?

Hermione olhou para mim, ainda indecisa.

- Ai, ai, ai... Olha, eu vou pedir. Se o senhor achar muito abuso da minha parte, é só dizer que não; juro que não vou insistir. Não precisa ficar... – ela hesitou, mas por fim completou a frase: – me humilhando...

Eu assenti em silêncio. Aos poucos, de uma vez só, eu entendia o quanto eu fazia para ela me odiar.

- Então... Eu... achei que... bom, o senhor não tem mais aulas hoje e... Sei que é estranho, mas... Faz mesmo muito tempo que eu não ando por aí, eu... Sabe, mesmo estando muito fraca... Sabe, acho que respirar um pouco de ar fora desse ambiente saturado de sala de aula... Eu acho que... Bom, acho que me faria bem e... Olha, eu não to insistindo, é só que... Ah, talvez o senhor também quisesse andar um pouco pelos jardins e... aproveitar para fazer o favor de me levar?

Fiquei um momento em silêncio. Não sei se foi o desconcerto dela para falar algo tão simples ou se foi o fato de a idéia me ser muito agradável, mas o fato é que eu me peguei imaginando o quanto poderia ser divertido se, quem sabe, eu conseguisse manter a minha boca fechada. Mas, apesar de querer muito, eu disse:

- Não é uma boa idéia. O professor Dumbledore não queria nem que você fosse para a enfermaria; imagine o que ele acharia de saber que você foi andar pelos jardins...

- Ah, mas aquela hora eu tinha acabado de perder sangue demais e... ainda não tinha comido nada... – ela corou um pouco e confessou: – Fazia três dias que eu não comia nada...

Suspirei.

- Garotinha estúpida! – exclamei, mas não em tom de humilhação; era mais em tom de reprovação. – Com um ferimento desses ainda acha que pode se dar ao luxo de não se alimentar? E acha que vai melhorar como?

- Então, né... Agora eu já comi... O senhor tá tentando me provar que pode ser uma pessoa menos...

Arqueei a sobrancelha; ela imediatamente se calou.

- Continue.

- Desagradável.

- Ah, belo eufemismo, srta. Granger.

Ela sorriu. Eu admitira que era mais que muito insuportável.

- Então... aí, né... Quem sabe... Se eu demonstrar algum sinal de não estar bem, então o senhor pode brigar comigo e dizer pro professor Dumbledore que a culpa é toda minha.

- Como se eu fosse disso – retruquei. – Está bem. Você está insistindo. Acha que está em condições. Não conseguia levantar o garfo mas acha que pode andar pelos jardins. Espero não ter que acabar carregando você no colo.

Hermione corou.

- Espero que não... professor.

Ela tentou se levantar; eu observei-a com os braços cruzados e uma expressão que devia lembrar deboche.

- Srta. Granger, tem certeza de que quer andar?

- Olha, professor, eu gostaria muito.

Ela tomou um impulso súbito e se pôs de pé, mas cambaleou e quase caiu; eu corri para ampará-la, mas posso jurar que eu não tinha segundas intenções. Eu a segurei com força e disse:

- Teimosa.

Ela me olhou nos olhos. Nossas cabeças estavam menos de vinte centímetros próximas; ela murmurou:

- Ahn... obrigada.

Eu não tive como evitar olhar os lábios dela. Não tive como evitar prestar atenção no ritmo da respiração dela, que estava ligeiramente alterado. Tenho certeza de que quase a beijei, mas logo voltei à consciência do que estava fazendo e afastei meu rosto do dela.

- Sem chance, srta. Granger; você não vai me fazer levar a culpa da sua morte – eu disse, pondo-a de volta sentada na cama que eu providenciara para ela. – Vai descansar mais um pouco. Quem sabe, se amanhã você estiver melhor, eu possa compactuar com essa sua loucura.

Hermione parecia decepcionada e fez uma cara engraçada. Eu ri. Creio que fazia tempo que eu não ria, mas eu ri. A expressão com que ela me olhou foi de pura surpresa.

- Ah, o senhor tá rindo! E de mim!

- Ah, peço que me perdoe, srta. Granger, mas a sua expressão de desapontamento foi muito engraçada. Eu tive que rir.

Ela fez uma careta. Eu disse que ia almoçar, porque – sim! – eu também comia. Não queria deixá-la sozinha; ela poderia fazer uma besteira.

- Ah, vou pedir via flu mesmo. Você está com cara de que vai esperar uma oportunidade e fugir.

- Não que eu consiga fazer isso, professor.

Pedi meu almoço e comi enquanto olhava minhas anotações sobre a poção de cicatrização que faria aquele braço dela melhorar. Terminei de almoçar e um elfo veio buscar as louças.

- Vou para meu laboratório agora e não tenho a menor intenção de deixar você sozinha, srta. Granger. Portanto, vou levar você até lá em cima. Tente não gritar; vamos passar pela frente do meu quarto.

Sim, ela corou muito, mas ignorei isso e me aproximei. Eu a vi se mexer desconfortavelmente. Eu a vi recuar um pouco. Ainda assim, fingi que não percebi. Oh, sim, eu a peguei no colo. Ela olhou para o outro lado, com o rosto tão rubro que não consigo descrever.

O corpo dela em meus braços... Difícil descrever a sensação, a vontade de beijá-la. É claro que eu não faria nada contra a vontade dela, muito menos ela estando naquelas condições. Acho que a minha mão que estava por debaixo dos joelhos apertou um pouco a lateral da perna dela, porque ela estremeceu e me olhou.

- Desculpe, Granger. Fazia tempo que eu não fazia isso. Normalmente faço o exercício de subir escadas com caldeirões nos braços, e não mocinhas indefesas.

Ela assentiu. Por um momento achei que fosse dar uma resposta insolente, mas não deu.

A minha outra mão roçava o lado do seio esquerdo dela. Não era de propósito, mas era imensamente agradável. Ela parecia ter consciência disso, porque olhava para o outro lado com um olhar muito constrangido.

Infelizmente, cheguei rápido ao fim das escadas. Empurrei a porta e tenho certeza de que ela olhou para trás de mim para ver a porta do meu quarto – que estava aberta – quando chegamos à minha sala de estar. Dirigi-me à outra porta e abri-a sem dificuldade. Eu a coloquei em pé no chão, ainda amparando-a com uma das mãos e, com a outra, conjurei uma poltrona confortável para ela. Ajudei-a a sentar.

- Pronto. Salva. Agora, se você puder ficar quieta...

Andei até meu armário e comecei a pegar os ingredientes para fazer a poção dela. Por fim, peguei um caldeirão de cobre e acendi o fogo sob ele. Os ingredientes que já estavam cortados começaram a ser adicionados na hora certa, enquanto eu mexia calmamente no sentido anti-horário. Quando parava de mexer, começava a cortar os outros ingredientes com uma velocidade alta.

Quando terminei aquela primeira etapa, que me durou só uma hora, ergui o olhar a fim de ver se ela estava bem. Bom, ela tinha se esticado toda para ver o que eu estava fazendo e, quando meu olhar encontrou o dela, ela olhou rápido para o outro lado.

- O que você estava procurando aqui, Granger? – sim, voltei à minha voz letal de sempre. Infelizmente, os anos de hábito não me deixavam evitar.

- Ahn... eu só... queria ver o que o senhor tá fazendo... Acho que... que nunca vi essa poção antes.

- É, não é um poção muito comum – eu disse, virando uma ampulheta enquanto olhava o relógio. Aproximei-me dela. – Só daqui a uma semana esse seu braço vai poder cicatrizar. Não é uma poção que tenhamos em estoque o tempo todo. Você devia ter falado do seu braço antes.

- Se eu soubesse qual seria a sua reação, nunca teria dito nada – ela murmurou em resposta.

Suspirei e olhei para o outro lado. Eu tenho plena consciência de que ela só me odiava por minha culpa. Dumbledore estava mesmo certo. Ela não falara nada a meu respeito com relação a eu gostar de andar de preto ou sobre eu ter um nariz grande demais. Falara de tudo o que fazia de mau a ela. A culpa era só minha. O problema é que eu não sabia que a amaria quando ela entrou na escola. Eu apenas mantive a impressão que ela tinha de mim.

- Abuse agora, enquanto você é só uma aluna em recuperação – eu disse, num tom sibilado.

Dei as costas e olhei para a poção e depois para a ampulheta. Faltava uma hora para eu ter que fazer alguma coisa.

- Desculpe – eu a ouvi murmurar com a voz trêmula.

Eu me virei e olhei para ela. Acho que dei a entender que eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.

- Eu não queria... ser mal educada... Acho que... bom, desculpe, não quero abusar da sua paciência, senhor – ela hesitava enquanto falava, olhando para o chão.

Eu sacudi a cabeça negativamente e dei as costas de novo. Fui pegar um livro e me sentei e comecei a ler. Não tinha mais o que fazer e eu evitava falar para não magoá-la ou assustá-la mais ainda.

- O que que você tá lendo, professor? – ela falou a frase de uma vez só, acho que para não ter tempo de se arrepender de ter falado.

Creio que ergui o olhar para ela, mas sem mudar a posição da cabeça. Ela desviou o olhar, desconcertada.

- Ahn... desculpe... Eu não quis atrapalhar sua concentração. Só estou entediada.

- Artes das Trevas para Iniciantes – respondi calmamente.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

- Ah, é, eu sei. É patético eu estar lendo um livro desses. Mas é que ele não me prende a atenção por muito tempo, o que me deixa livre para correr para você se você desfalecer ou qualquer coisa assim.

Ela suspirou, parecendo um pouco irritada.

- Que foi? – perguntei.

- Só estou me sentindo muito inútil – ela respondeu, entediada. – Não consigo comer sozinha, nem andar, nem fazer merda nenhuma! Ahn, desculpe. E além disso, parece que estou atrapalhando as suas atividades habituais.

- Ah, esse livro aqui é tão patético que chega a ser engraçado. Acredite, estou me divertindo.

- O senhor realmente entende tanto de artes das trevas?

- Creio que só o Lorde das Trevas conhecia mais do que eu, mas ele está morto agora, então... Sim, conheço tanto as artes das trevas quanto se pode imaginar.

Ela desviou o olhar para o chão, parecendo decepcionada.

- Felizmente, isso manteve muita gente viva durante a guerra e é isso que me faz conhecer a poção para livrar você desse feitiço que está te deixando tão fraca.

Ela ainda olhava para o chão. Com um suspiro irritado, fechei o livro e deixei-o em cima da bancada. Caminhei para ela a passos firmes. Ela ouviu e olhou para mim, assustada, com os olhos arregalados.

- O que o senhor vai fazer, professor?

Eu me abaixei à frente dela, segurando-a nos braços pouco abaixo dos ombros, e a sacudi de leve.

- Olhe para mim, srta. Granger. Está me vendo? O fato de eu ser grande conhecedor de artes das trevas me faz ainda pior do que já sou aos seus olhos, é isso? É por isso que você está com essa cara?

Hermione olhava-me assustada, sem conseguir articular as palavras.

- Sim, eu fui um brilhante assassino, srta. Granger! Sim, eu fui um brilhante comensal da morte, srta. Granger! Sim, eu admito isso, mas não me orgulho. Está feliz? Feliz em ouvir isso de mim? Está mais alegre em ver que esta pessoa que sempre transformou a sua vida num inferno é alguém que vive num inferno?

Não sei o que me fez falar aquilo para ela. Minha cabeça estava latejando. Eu ainda a segurava com força; chegara a sacudi-la de leve. Ela tinha o mesmo ar assustado. Nossos olhares se encontraram. Mas minha expressão de ódio ainda era a mesma. Eu devia estar mesmo assustador.

Mas então vi algo que não esperava. Aquela expressão de medo nos olhos dela anuviou-se e foi logo substituída por uma tão diferente, que eu nunca tinha visto em ninguém. Eu não sabia o que era. O mais próximo daquele olhar que eu já vira era em Dumbledore. Parecia-se com compreensão, mas não só isso; algo com afeição, carinho. Isso foi muito rápido.

Uma das mãos trêmulas dela ergueu-se e foi pousar em meu rosto. Céus! Tenho certeza de que minha expressão de ódio sumiu no exato momento em que ela tocou a minha face. Minhas mãos afrouxaram nos braços dela. Cheguei a fechar os olhos por um breve momento, mas logo os abri e encontrei os olhos dela nos meus.

Hermione não falou. A mão dela, ainda trêmula, acariciou de leve o meu rosto de um modo como eu nunca sentira antes ninguém me acariciar. Minha respiração ficou leve; eu baixei os olhos e depois voltei a encará-la. Estava tentando desesperadamente conseguir força de vontade para sair dali, para fazer um comentário ferino qualquer. Mas estou me alongando. Foi tudo tão rápido...

Eu me levantei logo e dei as costas para ela. Eu pude sentir aquele olhar em mim, mas não quis encontrá-lo outra vez. Fui ver a ampulheta, que me mostrou que estava quase na hora de acrescentar novos ingredientes. A areia que caía estava quase no fim. Não olhei para ela outra vez. Não disse nada.

(A música que impera aqui é do Green Day, chamada Boulervard of Broken Dreams. Não sei por quê, mas tem a cara do Sevie...)

I walk a lonely road

Eu ando em uma estrada solitária

The only one that I ever known

A única que já conheci

Don't know where it goes

Não sei aonde ela leva

But it's home to me and I walk alone

Mas é um lar para mim e eu ando sozinho

I walk this empty street

Eu ando por esta rua vazia

On the Boulervard of Broken Dreams

Na alameda dos sonhos despedaçados

Where the city sleeps

Onde a cidade dorme

I walk alone

Eu ando sozinho

I walk alone

Eu ando sozinho

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

Minha sombra é a única que caminha a meu lado

My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating

Meu coração raso é a única coisa que está batendo

Sometimes I wish that someonde out there will find me

Às vezes eu desejo que alguém lá fora me encontre

Till then I walk alone

Até lá eu ando sozinho

Cortei alguns ingredientes e, quando a ampulheta me disse que era a hora, coloquei-os ordenadamente no caldeirão e fui mexendo aos poucos. Ainda sentia o olhar dela em mim, mas eu não conseguia juntar dignidade o suficiente para fazer um comentário assassino, destrutivo.

Quando aquela segunda etapa terminou, eu sabia que só no dia seguinte eu teria de fazer algo, àquela mesma hora. Ainda com um peso de vergonha por ter sido tão fraco na frente dela, eu disse, sem encará-la:

- Vamos para a minha sala. Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui hoje e esse laboratório é muito desconfortável.

- A sua sala é mais confortável? – perguntou ela, com ar de incerteza.

Juntei alguns pergaminhos, ainda de costas para ela, e disse:

- Não me refiro à minha sala de aula, srta. Granger, mas à minha sala de estar. É bem melhor para ficar, e quero ir para lá.

Ela assentiu no momento em que me virei para ela, evitando o olhar dela.

- Já consegue se levantar?

Hermione tentou. Ah, ela tentou sim. Mas, infelizmente, só tentar não adianta nada.

- Parece que você não vai poder caminhar pelos jardins amanhã – comentei.

Abaixei-me e ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço, bem menos constrangida do que antes. Na verdade, posso estar enganado, mas acredito que ela não estava nem um pouco constrangida, a julgar pelo modo como me segurou.

- Hum... acho melhor você tentar andar apoiada em mim desta vez, que você acha? Acha que consegue? Não vai poder ficar aqui para sempre.

Mas bem que eu queria que pudesse.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Um dos braços ela passou em torno do meu ombro – o braço que estava bom. O outro ela matinha junto ao peito. As pernas estavam fracas; tive que envolver a cintura delas com um braço.

- Consegue se manter em pé? – perguntei.

- Sim, senhor – ela murmurou.

Andamos para fora do meu laboratório até minha sala de estar. Era só atravessar a porta e andar até o sofá, nada demais. Mas eu queria tanto pressionar nem que fosse só um pouco mais a cintura dela... Precisei de muito autocontrole para não fazer isso. Sentei-a no sofá maior e fui ao meu quarto para pegar um cobertor para ela. Assim que trouxe, eu a cobri.

- Hum... – era um simples murmúrio, mas o suficiente para me fazer olhar para ela.

- O que foi? – perguntei, mais ríspido do que gostaria.

- Nada não... É que esse cobertor é muito gostoso, professor... – ela murmurou, aconchegando-se mais no sofá.

De fato, era um elegante cobertor de lã, verde escuro, que trazia uma sensação de total conforto. Eu bem entendia do que ela estava falando; era meu cobertor preferido.

- Pode dormir mais um pouco. Acho que você já está um pouco melhor.

- Se for comparar com o que eu estava antes, estou bem melhor...

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, porque tive certeza que ela não falou aquilo exatamente no sentido que devia parecer, mas não disse nada. Apenas fui até a lareira e pedi um chá com biscoitos. Iria fazê-la comer até ter força para ir embora. Não estava confiando muito em mim, e alguma coisa me dizia que ela melhor não era muito seguro para ela.

Quando o chá chegou, levei-o a ela e coloquei na mesinha de centro.

- Consegue pegar a xícara, srta Granger?

Ela estendeu as mãos, mas notei o quanto ainda estavam trêmulas.

- Pensando bem, é melhor não – eu disse, alcançando a xícara e segurando-a. – Se não você vai derrubar isso em você e vai me causar problemas.

Hermione assentiu e curvou-se para frente. Eu levei a xícara àqueles lábios lindos dela e deixei que ela bebesse aos poucos, afinal estava quente. Afastei-a dos lábios dela e outra vez coloquei em cima da mesinha.

- Os biscoitos você consegue pegar, não? – perguntei, voltando ao meu lugar no sofá.

Ela assentiu outra vez e começou a comer, olhando para o chão. Parecia pensativa.

- Pode falar, srta. Granger.

Ela olhou para mim e depois voltou a olhar para o chão.

- Juro que não vou começar a humilhar você, seja lá o que você tem para me pedir.

Ela olhou para mim outra vez, com um ar de incerteza, e terminou de comer o primeiro biscoito. Ela chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas desistiu no último momento e suspirou, aborrecida. Fiquei olhando para ela e tentando imaginar o que é que ela tinha a me pedir, e a idéia brilhante veio à minha cabeça. Tentei perguntar o mais imparcialmente possível.

- Você ficou o dia inteiro comigo. Está desde de manhã aqui... Você quer ir ao banheiro, não? Quer tomar um banho?

Ela olhou para mim, constrangida, e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Bom, isso pode ser um problema, sabe, porque acho que não seria muito certo eu dar um banho em você...

Ela olhou para mim e riu.

- É, acho que não seria.

Por um momento apenas a olhei. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu via rir a vivo, na minha frente, e ainda por cima, de alguma coisa que eu dissera.

- Vou chamar a sua amiga Weasley com suas roupas e ela ficará aqui para o caso de você precisar dela. Está bom assim?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Andei até meu quarto e escrevi um bilhete breve para Gina Weasley. Depois, entrei no banheiro para ver se estava tudo em ordem e logo voltei à sala.

- Aonde o senhor foi? – ela perguntou.

- Escrever um bilhete para a sua amiga e enviar por coruja. Não tem outro jeito mais prático de chamá-la, já que os alunos não têm lareiras particulares.

Hermione assentiu e comeu mais dois biscoitos e logo olhou para mim. Ela queria chá, eu sabia.

Peguei a xícara e levei aos lábios dela, observando-a sorver o líquido quente. Difícil admitir, mas meu corpo teve uma reação indesejada àquela visão. Meus olhos subiram para encarar os dela e, para a minha surpresa e meu desconcerto, ela encarava os meus.

- Já bebeu o suficiente? – perguntei. Voz traidora de uma figa. Eu sabia que estava diferente.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e afastei a xícara dos lábios dela, procurando um guardanapo para ela logo em seguida.

- Professor, qual é a sensação de ter uma grifinória nos seus aposentos particulares? – ela disparou de uma vez só e eu quase engasguei.

- Seria insuportável, se a culpa de ela estar aqui não fosse minha – respondi com desdém.

Hermione observava suas mãos com nítida indecisão.

- Mais alguma pergunta impertinente, Granger? – perguntei com um suspiro entediado.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, em silêncio. Comeu mais uma ou duas bolachas e olhou para mim.

- Mais chá? – perguntei, pronto para alcançar a xícara.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Então o que você quer?

- Nada.

- E por que raios você está olhando para mim?

- Nenhum motivo especial, professor. Eu apenas me perguntava por que o senhor ficou tão bravo quando soube que eu havia atraído o feitiço para mim...

- Pensei que fosse claro o bastante que eu não pretendia dever a minha vida a uma grifinoriazinha insolente – respondi, antes mesmo de pensar.

Eu juro que me arrependi no mesmo segundo em que a frase terminou, e dez mil vezes mais quando vi os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas. Eu me levantei e fui até a janela, fingindo não me importar. Fiquei olhando para fora, esperando o descontrole emocional dela passar. Mas o que veio a seguir foi um golpe rasteiro.

- É por isso que você tá sempre sozinho nessa masmorra fria, professor – disse ela, e senti por sua voz fraca que ela anda estava em estado de choro. – Porque ninguém pode se aproximar e ter uma conversa agradável, por mais banal que seja. O senhor sempre dá uma resposta ferina que faça qualquer um se sentir mal, se sentir um lixo.

- Ah, é assim que você se sente? – perguntei com fingido desdém, ainda olhando para fora pela janela.

- Por muitos anos, sim.

- Agora não mais? – eu ainda olhava para fora.

- Não, senhor.

- E como se sente agora?

Ela ia responder, mas ouvimos alguém bater à porta. Fui abri-la e vi Gina Weasley parada, parecendo nervosa, olhando para mim. Ela trazia um pequeno embrulho nas mãos. Eu me movi para deixá-la passar e depois fechei a porta outra vez.

- Mione! – ela exclamou e correu para a amiga. Abraçou-a e perguntou: – Você está melhor?

- Deveria – murmurou Hermione. – Mas tem gente aqui que não contribui para isso.

Gina fez uma cara mais alarmada e eu disse:

- Vai continuar reclamando, srta. Granger? Quer que eu mude de idéia?

- Não, senhor.

- A porta do meu quarto é aquela, srta. Weasley. A única porta, bem à direita lá dentro, é a do banheiro. Pode levar sua amiga até lá e ajudá-la o quanto for necessário.

Gina assentiu e ajudou a amiga a se levantar com uma mão, enquanto na outra segurava as roupas.

- Talvez fosse melhor eu ajudar a srta. Granger ir até lá – eu disse.

Segurei Hermione do mesmo jeito de antes, tendo muito mais facilidade para controlar meus impulsos, por causa da presença de Gina Weasley. Levei-a até o banheiro e sentei-a numa cadeira de plástico que eu havia posto lá.

- Pronto.

Saí sem dizer nada e me sentei no sofá. Logo ouvi baterem à porta e eu a abri com um simples gesto. Era Dumbledore, que fechou a porta e veio até mim com aquele sorrisinho típico dele.

- E então, Severo? Como vai a srta. Granger? Encontrei a srta. Weasley no corredor e ela me contou sobre o seu bilhete. Foi muita bondade da sua parte deixar uma aluna invadir o seu espaço desse jeito.

- Ela está assim por minha culpa, não? – perguntei com um suspiro. – Desde o princípio...

- Não fique se martirizando, Severo. E como foi o dia?

- Normal – eu disse com ar de tédio.

- Mesmo? O que você define por "normal"?

- Aonde é que você quer chegar, Dumbledore? – perguntei, irritado.

- A lugar nenhum. Só quero saber se esse normal significa que você ficou maltratando a menina o dia inteiro, porque isso é o seu normal.

Eu me remexi desconfortavelmente no sofá e disse:

- Não seja cruel, Dumbledore. Você fala como se eu gostasse disso.

- Não gosta, mas continua fazendo, não?

Gina Weasley apareceu à porta e aproximou-se.

- Ela te mandou embora? – perguntei.

- Ela disse que quer tomar banho sozinha e disse que foi insuportável não conseguir fazer nada o dia inteiro. Eu apenas a ajudei a se despir, mas mesmo assim não tudo. Agora ela disse pra eu esperar que ela vai querer a minha ajuda pra pôr o pijama.

Fiz uma careta.

- Onde é que você quer que ela passe a noite, Dumbledore? Eu não havia pensado nisso...

- Bom, se ela não conseguiu nem andar o dia inteiro, acho melhor ela ficar por aqui mesmo, pelo menos até amanhã – disse o diretor com um sorrisinho que eu conheço muito bem.

- Acho que posso transfigurar um sofá para ela – eu disse, olhando o cobertor que eu havia trazido para ela.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Eu apenas olhava o fogo da lareira, Dumbledore trocava umas palavras com Gina, até que ouvimos uma voz fraca chamar a aluna.

Gina levantou-se correndo e foi ajudar Hermione. Pouco depois, Gina veio me chamar para ajudar Hermione a voltar ao sofá. Eu fui sem questionar, ignorando o maldito sorrisinho do diretor. Quando Hermione já estava bem sentada e coberta no sofá, Gina me mostrou no braço do outro sofá umas roupas e disse que tinha trazido para caso Hermione precisasse trocar de roupa.

- Bom, srta. Granger, você está bem? – perguntou o diretor, olhando para ela com ternura.

- Um pouco melhor – ela respondeu com a voz fraca.

- Bom, você vai ter que passar a noite aqui, mas acho que amanhã já poderá ir sozinha até a ala hospitalar, ou a qualquer lugar que deseje.

- Seria mesmo muito bom sair daqui – ela disse calmamente, ajeitando-se para se deitar no sofá.

- Assim você me livra da sua presença – eu disse, outra vez, antes que pudesse pensar.

Algumas lágrimas encheram os olhos dela. Dumbledore olhou-me com um ar de reprovação e Gina correu para abraçar a amiga.

- Não seja tão grosso, professor – disse Gina, parecendo mesmo brava.

- Acho bom você melhorar o seu tom quando se referir a mim, mocinha – eu disse, com a voz mais letal que consegui empregar.

Gina ia responder, mas Hermione fez sinal para ela se calar. Melhor assim.

Dumbledore levantou-se e convidou Gina a acompanhá-lo para o salão principal. A menina pareceu relutar; olhou para Hermione, que assentiu. Então ela se levantou também e os dois saíram.

- Muito sensato da sua parte dizer para a sua amiga se calar – eu comentei.

- Eu só pedi porque senão ela ia dizer alguma merda – murmurou ela, aborrecida.

Fui até uma poltrona mais afastada, perto da janela, e me sentei para ler qualquer coisa. Não tinha mais o que fazer, não com ela ali.

Ela olhava o fogo fixamente e eu podia ver algumas lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos, mas que ela controlava e não deixava cair. Eu estava me sentindo mal outra vez. Quando havia conseguido uma pequena trégua com ela, falei algo que a magoou. O hábito de anos agora me atrapalhava.

- O jantar será servido daqui a pouco – eu disse, e ela olhou para mim. – É melhor você comer.

- Não quero – ela disse, e voltou a olhar para o fogo.

- Você vai comer, querendo ou não, srta. Granger – eu disse, fechando o livro e deixando-o num aparador que estava ao lado.

- Não adianta me ameaçar, professor, eu não vou comer, muito obrigada.

- E por que tanta frescura?

- Porque ainda não sinto firmeza nas mãos, o que significa que o senhor terá que me dar de comer de novo, mas sinto tanta má vontade da sua parte que acho que posso até passar mal. Não quero, obrigada.

- Eu não quero saber o que você quer, srta. Granger – eu disse e meu tom cruel me acompanhou. – Você vai comer sim, porque se não comer vai continuar fraca, e vai continuar aqui atrapalhando a minha vida.

Dessa vez as lágrimas desceram pelo rosto dela sem piedade, ela jogou o cobertor para o lado e tentou se levantar. Até conseguiu, mas se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. Ela se levantou com esforço, mas ia cair de novo, se eu não a tivesse segurado.

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo...? – perguntei, atônito com aquela reação.

- Me larga – a voz dela saía fraca, mas ela começou a se debater com mais vigor do que eu poderia supor. – Eu quero sair daqui. Me solta! Me solta!

- Pare de ser estúpida, srta. Granger! – eu tentava acalmá-la. – Assim você só vai ficar mais fraca e vai demorar mais para poder ir embora.

- Eu preferia morrer a continuar aqui com você – ela devolveu ainda se debatendo.

Eu parei de lutar contra ela e olhei-a. Aquela frase havia me machucado mais que as outras. Ainda mais. Ela parou e olhou para mim. A respiração dela estava acelerada; ela tinha os olhos arregalados, pois percebera o que havia falado. Agora havia mais lágrimas escorrendo pela face dela.

Eu a olhava, sem reação.

- Me desculpe... – a voz dela saiu num sopro. – Me desculpe, senhor... Eu... Ah, é que é tão insuportável ser tratada assim...

Ela olhou para o lado. Eu ainda a segurava, um pouco desnorteado pelo que ela falara.

- Eu não poderia imaginar outra coisa vindo de você – eu disse. E, com uma delicadeza insuspeita, fiz menção de levá-la de volta ao sofá.

Só que ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito e não se moveu.

- Poxa vida, eu te amo tanto... Por que é que o senhor me trata assim, como lixo? – o desabafo dela me fez prender a respiração. – Será que eu sou tão desprezível assim?

Eu fiquei sem reação um momento, mas depois consegui dizer – e senti minha voz tremulando:

- Acho que você não está muito bem, Granger, já não está falando coisa com coisa...

Ela desencostou a cabeça do meu peito e olhou para mim, para os meus olhos. Nossos rostos estavam a quinze centímetros de distância. Uma das mãos dela ergueu-se e tocou o meu rosto. A minha reação foi a mesma daquela tarde. Fechei os olhos por um momento.

- Você precisa de amor... Por que você não me deixa dar isso para você? – a voz dela não passava de um sussurro.

- Você não sabe o que está falando, menina – a merda da minha voz não tinha nenhum dos traços habituais.

- Não? – perguntou ela.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, ainda me olhando nos olhos. Não pude controlar meus olhos; eles escorregaram para olhar para aqueles lábios finos. Tive um impulso de fazer minha língua invadir aquela boca delicada; aproximei meu rosto para beijá-la, mas me afastei a tempo.

- O que eu estou fazendo? – perguntei para mim mesmo.

Levei-a para o sofá e sentei-a lá, depois me afastei. Eu sentia o olhar dela em mim, mas não me atrevi a encará-la. O que havia acontecido comigo? Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Estava apaixonado por ela e agora ela havia dito que também estava... Absurdo, a menina estava delirando. Mas não pude deixar de pensar o quanto gostaria que fosse verdade. Eu guardava alguns livros e me dirigi à lareira para pedir o jantar dela e depois o meu. Eu ainda sentia o olhar dela em mim.

- Você vai comer, querendo ou não – eu disse, por fim. Minha maldita voz me traiu de novo. Saiu tão simples, tão calma, tão sem sarcasmo e crueldade.

- Está bem, professor – murmurou ela. A voz dela estava fraca ainda, mas bem mais calma.

Ouvi-a suspirar. Ela queria que eu olhasse para ela. Conseguiu.

- O que foi?

- Acho que vou tentar comer sozinha – ela disse com um sorrisinho amistoso.

Respirei fundo e disse:

- Me desculpe, srta. Granger, eu... Não tive intenção de dizer tudo aquilo. Bom, na verdade, eu tive intenção, mas não era o que eu queria dizer.

- Eu sei – ela disse e, com um suspiro, baixou os olhos para suas mãos, trêmulas, em seu colo.

- Sabe? – arqueei as sobrancelhas. – E começou a chorar por quê?

- Porque, mesmo sabendo que o senhor não queria me ferir, o senhor o fez mesmo assim – respondeu ela num sussurro.

Fui incapaz de responder. Terminei de guardar minhas coisas e peguei os pratos que haviam acabado de chegar. Coloquei-os em cima de uma mesinha que eu tinha a um canto e chamei-a com um gesto.

- Quer tentar vir sozinha? Se começar a conseguir andar agora, talvez amanhã lá pela tarde já possa ir... embora.

Eu tinha que hesitar antes de falar sobre ela ir... Suspirei aborrecido e devolvi o olhar a ela.

Hermione tentava arrumar uma posição em que conseguisse firmeza nos pés. Muito desajeitadamente conseguiu se levantar. Ainda ficou parada, apoiando-se no encosto de sofá. As pernas dela tremiam muito.

- Acho que ainda não, professor.

Corri para acudi-la antes que ela voltasse a sentar. Mas, para impedi-la de cair, meus dois braços envolveram a cintura dela, que estava de lado para mim quando a alcancei.

Ela olhou para mim. Tenho certeza de que era de propósito. Se tem uma coisa que aprendi sobre as mulheres ao longo da minha vida é que raramente elas fazem algo sem pensar, principalmente se esse algo envolver sedução. Hermione, inteligente como era, não seria diferente.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu pude senti-la estremecer. Tive que me apressar em me afastar dela, para que ela não soubesse o que aquele estremecimento podia causar em mim.

- Venha – eu disse, desnecessariamente.

Levei-a até a cadeira e deixei-a sentar-se sozinha. Ela tinha as mãos trêmulas, mas bem menos do que estavam antes. Conseguiu comer, derrubando um pouco de comida de vez em quando. Eu a ajudava quando isso acontecia, sem fazer nenhum comentário cruel. Ao fim da refeição ela me sorriu e me agradeceu por alguma coisa que até hoje não entendo direito o que.

Levei-a de volta ao sofá e transfigurei-o em uma cama confortável. Depois que a cobri, fiz menção de sair da sala.

- Vou para o meu quarto para deixá-la mais à vontade – eu disse, meio desconfortável com a situação.

Ela estendeu um dos braços para mim, como que me chamando.

- Fique – foi o único pedido que ela fez, num sussurro.

Olhei-a. Claro que ela estava fazendo de propósito. Estava pesando entre uma resposta cruel e uma sincera, mas apenas suspirei e disse:

- Não seria adequado, srta. Granger.

- O que não seria adequado, professor? – perguntou ela. E li nos olhos dela que ela estava se fazendo de inocente.

- Eu permanecer aqui com você.

- E por que não?

- Apenas não seria – respondi com um suspiro.

- Esqueça isso – murmurou ela. Ainda estendia o braço, me chamando. – Fique comigo.

- Sei que não sou um bom professor, Granger, mas gosto do meu emprego – murmurei, cansado. Estava com vontade de atender o pedido dela, o que era pior.

- Que bobagem – disse ela. – Eu nunca ia querer que o senhor fosse embora. Apenas... fique.

Que ódio, que ódio, que ódio! Como eu me odiava por amá-la tanto! Como não atender a um pedido daqueles, vindo de uma jovenzinha tão encantadora, que estava debilitada por minha causa?

Meio hesitante, me aproximei e me sentei ao lado dela. Ela me olhava. Eu estava mais ou menos na altura da cintura dela, virado para ela, olhando-a.

- O que você quer? – perguntei, um pouco ríspido, mais por causa da minha fraqueza do que pelo pedido dela para eu ficar.

Mas ela nada disse, apenas pegou uma das minhas mãos e a fez passar no rosto dela. Tão simples, tão pura... não fiz menção de tirar a mão, mas deixei que ela guiasse meus movimentos.

- Sabe... é verdade que eu me preocupava com o Harry naquela batalha... – começou ela, olhando para mim, mas sem soltar a minha mão. Eu olhei para os olhos castanhos dela. – Mas não foi o grande motivo de eu ter desviado o feitiço para mim... É que... eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem você.

- Criança estúpida, não sabe o que diz – resmunguei. – E egoísta além de tudo. Acha que foi fácil para mim ver você daquele jeito? E como acha que me senti hoje de manhã quando soube que aquilo tudo foi por minha causa?

- Muito bravo – ela disse com um sorrisinho calmo e leve.

Eu acabei sorrindo de volta. Não era lá um grande sorriso, mas acho que foi um sorriso realmente sincero. Vi os olhos dela brilharem e de repente me senti tão leve... Não sei quantas vezes eu a tinha feito chorar, mas fazer os olhos dela brilharem daquele jeito era quase mágico.

Sim, sou um Snape velho, idiota e apaixonado. Acho que é esse o mal de todo homem: se apaixonar. Ficamos todos mais vulneráveis, mais estúpidos. Descrever o que sinto, para mim, é a mesma coisa que assinar um atestado de fraqueza e, no entanto, eu me sentia tão forte com ela ali...

- É, eu fiquei muito bravo. Merlin sabe como foi difícil ver você em coma todos os dias, sem nenhuma vontade de viver, desistindo...

- Teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse ficado ao meu lado em vez de sempre de me desprezar quando eu mais precisava de você – murmurou ela.

Céus, sim: ela estava dizendo que me amava! Eu já tinha visto isso antes, não comigo, claro, mas eu entendia aquilo.

- Nunca te dei nenhuma chance de se aproximar, não é? E no entanto você o fez... – eu disse, começando a acariciar a face dela por vontade própria, embora a mão fina dela ainda cobrisse a minha. – Gostaria de entender como isso foi acontecer...

- Bem simples: eu chamei para mim um feitiço que era para você e que devia ter me matado – resumiu ela, com um sorriso leve, fechando os olhos. – Isso deve ter te deixado com total peso na consciência...

- Ah, deixou sim – eu disse, ainda acariciando a face dela e deixando meu polegar acariciar aqueles lábios que eu tanto desejava. – Principalmente quando vi que você quase tinha morrido por minha causa. Isso me deixou de um jeito que não sei explicar... Hermione.

Ela estremeceu e abriu os olhos.

- Você me ama? – perguntou ela, de uma tacada só.

Acho que abri um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios a isso. Ela era direta demais; chegava a me assustar.

- Mais do que jamais fui capaz de amar alguém – respondi, sabendo que era verdade.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, que nunca chegaram a cair.

- Então por que você sempre me tratou tão mal? Achei que me odiasse...

- Não sou capaz de explicar os pensamentos desconexos que correm pela minha cabeça – retruquei.

Ela subiu uma mão bem menos trêmula do que a de antes e acariciou o meu rosto. Fechei os olhos desta vez sem medo da reação dela e me deixei suspirar de leve.

- Sim, você precisa de amor... – ouvi a voz dela sussurrar. – Vai me deixar dar isso a você?

Suspirei.

- Acho que posso tentar... se Dumbledore consentir – eu disse, abrindo os olhos e a encarando. – Mas deixe isso de lado agora. Você tem que descansar.

Ela assentiu em silêncio, pegou minha mão e beijou-a.

- Posso ser um pouquinho indiscreta? – perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho sonolento.

- Seja – eu disse, aceitando o sorriso dela, finalmente.

- Me beija – ela disse, outra vez, de uma tacada só.

Creio que ri, como havia muito não fazia.

- Céus, você está me assustando... Poderia ser menos direta?

- Não, não... – ela disse. – Odeio a sensação de ter perdido tanto tempo na vida... Você me ama, eu amo você... E sempre ficamos meio que nos enfrentando, como se nos detestássemos. Isso não é certo.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, me olhando. Oh, ela sabia provocar, mesmo naquele estado.

Suspirei outra vez. Eu não queria nada mais que beijá-la e não pensar em nada mais que em mim mesmo, mas ela estava tão fraca...

- Não posso – eu disse, contra todos os meus nervos emotivos. – Sinto como se eu estivesse me aproveitando de você...

- Ignore isso. Você conseguiu me machucar sabendo que me braço estava uma lástima. Não deve ser nenhum sacrifício me dar um beijo de boa noite.

- Na verdade, é o que mais desejo fazer há muito tempo – confessei, enrolando a manta, a que eu tinha me agarrado como último fio de sanidade.

Parece patético um homem da minha idade se sentir tão estúpido e inofensivo diante do beijo de uma jovem, mas quando se deseja uma coisa muito tempo, sempre acreditando que não se pode ter, e de repente se vê seu desejo prestes a ser realizado, é assim que se fica.

- Então faça, oras! – ela disse, sentando-se com algum esforço. – Pare com essa moral irritante.

Ela entreabriu os lábios outra vez e aproximou o rosto do meu, com os olhos fechados. Foi muito rápido. Eu olhei aquela boca que eu tanto amava e não hesitei em tocá-la com os meus lábios. Logo a minha língua estava lá dentro, encontrando a dela. Sei que parece pouco para fazer alguém gemer, mas era... ela. Eu realmente soltei um gemido baixo. Como a amava!

Senti os braços dela envolverem meu pescoço; tentei controlar minhas mãos, mas elas logo envolveram a cintura dela. Apertei-a contra mim, mas só um pouco. Impossível descrever que língua deliciosa ela tinha, que suavidade, que cheiro inebriante. O grande comensal da morte e espião duplo se tornara indefeso.

Foi um beijo longo, mas chega uma hora em que precisamos respirar. Aliás, é algo que tenho a reclamar com Deus, mesmo se eu for para o inferno. Devo escrever um memorando dizendo para ele que momentos como aquele deviam permanecer intactos, sem necessidades triviais como respirar.

Quando nos desvencilhamos, um pouco ofegantes, eu disse:

- Você tem fôlego, menina.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- E você beija muito melhor do que eu era capaz de imaginar.

Acho que sorri. Dei um beijo na testa dela e murmurei:

- Agora durma. E nem tente despertar o meu lado mais humano. Fique só com este por hoje, que você ainda está debilitada.

Eu a ouvi rir e olhei para ela. Depois, entrei em meu quarto. Primeiro passo: chuveiro. Bem frio.

Enquanto tentava acalmar os hormônios, pensava. Ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios dela na minha boca. Ainda podia sentir a sensação do beijo dela. Ainda sentia as mãos dela envolvendo meu pescoço. Se antes eu achava que um beijo dela poderia me acalmar, errei feio; apenas fez surgir um Snape mais passional do que eu jamais admitiria.

Coloquei minha camisa de dormir e me sentei na cama. Como sentir sono sabendo que ela estava ao lado, tão inofensiva, tão linda?

Mas eu ainda conseguia me controlar. Não iria para fora daquele quarto antes que amanhecesse. A noite vai ser longa.

Demorou, mas finalmente a manhã chegou. Na verdade, era bem de manhã mesmo, umas seis horas, mas eu já podia sair. Abri a porta e olhei para fora. Ela estava dormindo. Eu me aproximei olhando para ela e tirei uma mecha da frente dos olhos dela. Ela se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou.

Caminhei para meu laboratório e fui verificar a poção. Estava indo bem, é claro. Eu apenas mexi um pouco e acrescentei mais um ingrediente e depois saí do laboratório. Hermione acabava de se espreguiçar.

Conseguiu sentar-se sem maiores tremores e olhou para a cama improvisada, um pouco assustada. Depois, olhou para o próprio braço e eu a vi suspirar, mais aliviada.

Depois olhou para mim e me pareceu envergonhada.

- Que houve? – perguntei, me aproximando.

Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos e não foi capaz de elaborar uma resposta compreensível.

- Acalme-se. O que pode ser tão grave para te deixar constrangida assim? Foi por causa de ontem? Está arrependida?

- Não, não – ela se apressou a dizer. – É que...

Bom, aquela possibilidade havia me atormentado a noite inteira e, se não era aquilo, não havia problema nenhum.

- Pode falar – eu disse, tentando ser o mais gentil possível.

- Acabo de... Ai! – ela suspirou, derrotada. – Eu estou naqueles dias.

Ela corou mais ainda, mas não era mais constrangedor do que eu ouvir aquilo.

- Ah... isso pode ser um problema para quem perdeu tanto sangue ontem – eu disse, tentando ser mais racional. – Bom... se já conseguir se levantar, pode ir até o banheiro...

- Eu... – ela olhava para o chão. – O seu sofá...

- Acalme-se, Hermione – eu disse. – Consegue se levantar?

Ela conseguiu. Estava fraca. Olhei para ela, espantado. Não imaginei que ela perdia tanto sangue quando entrava no período menstrual.

- Ah... não me olhe assim... – ela murmurou, constrangida. – Já é bastante desconcertante...

- Não é bem isso que eu estava pensando... – eu disse com veemência. – Você não pode continuar perdendo sangue desse jeito. Ahn... quantos dias... você fica... assim?

- Quatro – ela respondeu, hesitante, olhando para baixo, muito corada.

- Temos que dar um jeito nisso, ao menos esse mês. Tenho uma poção que vai ajudá-la. Enquanto eu vou pegar e arrumar essa bagunça, você pode ir se lavar. Faça o que quiser lá no banheiro. Se precisar de ajuda, grite.

Ela sorriu a isso e eu apontei as roupas que Gina Weasley havia deixado no sofá no dia anterior.

Ela conseguiu andar a passos leves até o banheiro, desaparecendo lá em seguida. Ainda bem que eu já havia arrumado meu quarto. Fui ao meu laboratório e procurei a poção que faria interromper aquele ciclo e o próximo. Não podia arriscar fazê-la perder mais sangue, ainda mais naquelas proporções absurdas.

Demorei a achar, pois a maior parte das reservas daquelas poções ficava direto na ala hospitalar. Eu apenas guardava algumas comigo para caso um incidente desagradável acontecesse. Se alguém precisasse daquela poção, eu não teria que preparar logo, já que demorava dois dias para ficar pronta.

Voltei e apenas fiz um gesto discreto com a varinha para limpar o sofá e o fiz voltar à forma de sofá. Também fiz o cobertor voar direto para o quarto e me sentei, logo depois de pedir um café da manhã reforçado.

Pouco depois ela apareceu, com umas calças moles e uma blusinha nem justa nem larga, um pouco mais decotada do que meu autocontrole poderia suportar por muito tempo.

Ela me sorriu.

- Lavei as roupas, mas tive que deixá-las no banheiro.

- Que bobagem – eu disse. – Não precisava ter lavado nada...

- Ah, precisava sim – ela disse, sentando-se ao meu lado, atormentadoramente próxima.

Entreguei um frasco para ela e observei aqueles lábios inebriantes sorverem o líquido. Meu corpo reagiu. Depois, entreguei outro frasco a ela.

- Pra que é esse? – ela perguntou.

– Para deixar você mais forte. Me lembrei dessa poção durante a noite. Não é muito comum, mas eu a tinha em estoque. O último frasco, na verdade, mas vale à pena.

- Você quer que eu vá embora logo? – perguntou ela, cabisbaixa.

- Na verdade – eu disse, me ajeitando no sofá. – É que você está me provocando demais... Caso eu perca o controle, ainda te dou a chance de fugir de mim correndo.

Eu a vi abrir um sorriso estonteante e dar uma gargalhada mágica.

- Quem diria... o professor Snape tem desejos ocultos... – ela murmurou, debochando e bebendo o líquido do outro frasco. Ela me viu observá-la e me remexer mais uma vez. E eu a vi ocultar um sorrisinho.

- Vamos tomar café da manhã – eu disse, me levantando.

- Sim, senhor – ela disse, levantando-se em seguida. Já parecia bem mais disposta.

Fomos para a mesa e tomamos café da manhã, num silêncio barulhento demais. Depois eu me sentei no sofá. Ela olhou para mim e eu fiz sinal para ela se aproximar. Ela veio e sentou-se ao meu lado; o lado da perna dela roçando o lado da minha.

Fechei os olhos e deixei minha cabeça pender para trás.

- Hermione... durante todo esse tempo eu consegui controlar meus impulsos... Eu imploro... Não faça isso comigo... é demais para mim.

Senti os lábios dela no meu pescoço. Abri os olhos de imediato e tive o impulso de me afastar.

- Mas você está maluca, menina? O que está pretendendo?

- Estou bem. Tenho a chance de fugir correndo, mas eu não quero – ela disse, aproximando-se novamente. – Não tenho o direito de escolher?

- Não respondo pelos meus atos – retruquei, esperando assustá-la com isso. – E não quero ser crucificado por Dumbledore.

- Ele te adora – retrucou ela, deixando as mãos repousarem nas minhas pernas. – E quer te ver feliz. E ele sabe que você me ama. Sabe também que eu amo você. Qual é o problema agora?

As mãos dela corriam fortes pelas minhas pernas, na parte interna da coxa. Meu corpo respondia bem a isso, obrigado. Minha respiração se tornou muito irregular sem maiores esforços. Fazia já uns dois anos que eu não tinha certos tipos de prazer; não era preciso muito para me excitar.

- Hermione... Não vou responder por mim... Pare enquanto ainda pode... Não me faça perder o controle...

- Vai ser muito divertido ver você perder o controle – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, sentando-se nas minhas pernas.

Meu Deus, e eu que achava que ela era uma santa? Que se um dia, por algum milagre da vida, eu a tivesse, teria muito trabalho? Ela vinha de uma forma assustadoramente segura, sabendo direito o que fazer.

E logo os lábios dela estavam no meu pescoço. Os beijos dela faziam crescer a pressão abaixo do meu ventre cada vez mais e logo uma língua mágica saiu a correr pelo meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer baixo. Ela sentou-se em cima do meu membro e começou a se mexer, atritando as partes separadas apenas por algumas roupas.

- Hermione... – sussurrei entre gemidos.

- Eu sempre quis ver você assim... por minha causa – ela sussurrou com a respiração acelerada também.

E logo eu a beijei. Dane-se autocontrole, dane-se emprego, dane-se tudo. O sofá foi novamente transfigurado em cama e joguei minha varinha para longe. Oh, sim, era outra varinha a que eu pretendia usar agora.

Joguei-a naquela cama improvisada e prendi as mãos dela para cima com umas das minhas mãos e as pernas dela com as minhas. Ela pareceu se surpreender com a minha reação.

- Assustada, srta. Granger? – murmurei no ouvido dela e a senti estremecer. – Eu te dei chances de parar, mas agora você vai ter que responder pelos seus atos...

Ela me olhava. Não sei analisar aquela expressão no rosto dela. A minha mão livre desceu pelo pescoço dela e eu a vi fechar os olhos. Logo, agarrei um dos seios dela com vontade, com força, e ela gritou, mas não era um grito de dor. Eu saberia se fosse. Ela me olhou nos olhos.

- Ah... sim... você quer isso – murmurei.

Não perdi tempo nenhum; logo tirei a blusinha fina dela e contemplei aqueles seios presos por um sutiã tão inocente. Meus lábios desceram por eles quantas vezes tive vontade, fazendo tudo o que quis com a minha boca nos mamilos dela. Ouvi-la gemer baixinho me deixava louco, muitas mil vezes mais excitado.

- Você está escondido por tantos botões... Ahn... posso falar o seu nome?

- Pode – murmurei, deixando minha mão correr por entre as pernas dela. Ouvi-la gemer mais alto serviu para me excitar ainda mais, mas ver o quanto ela estava molhada era impagável.

- Severo – ela sussurrou sibilando, numa respiração desritmada que me deixou enlouquecido.

Minhas calças estavam muito mais apertadas do que alguma vez haviam estado.

Retirei minhas mãos dela, pronto para abrir meu sobretudo inteiro e ela logo se sentou e tratou de me ajudar a abri-lo, de baixo para cima. Quando os botões estavam soltos, me livrei daquela peça de roupa como se fosse uma corrente e desci as mãos para desabotoar minhas calças, mas ela deu um tapa leve nas minhas mãos e começou a desabotoar ela mesma.

Não me deixou tirar as calças e segurou meu membro com um vigor que eu jamais poderia supor nela. É claro que eu gemi. Alto, ainda.

Me livrei logo das calças.

- Você não sabe em que está se metendo, menina – murmurei, jogando-a de volta na cama e tirando as calças dela de um puxão só.

- Então por que você não me mostra? – ela perguntou.

Eu me deitei por cima dela, logo depois de ter separado as duas pernas frágeis. Atritei nossos corpos com vontade, ficando cada vez mais excitado com isso e com os gemidos que ela dava.

Perdi a consciência de meus atos. Tirei o sutiã dela de um puxão só e comecei a beijar todo o colo dela. Ela tinha provocado. Se não quisesse, teria me deixado em paz. Chegou um momento em que eu não agüentava adiar mais. Tirei minha cueca e ela, ao mesmo tempo, tirou a calcinha e logo abriu as pernas envolvendo meus quadris e me puxando para mais perto.

Não fui nada gentil com ela; entrei nela de uma vez só. Ela gritou e os músculos das pernas dela se travaram ao meu redor. Aquilo havia sido um grito de dor.

- Machuquei você? – perguntei, sem me mexer nem um pouco.

- Ahn... acho que... Nunca nenhum homem esteve aí antes... Acho que... por isso senti dor... – murmurou ela, ainda com os músculos tensos.

Dei um sorrisinho no canto da boca. Seria o primeiro homem dela. Aquele de que ela sempre se lembraria.

- Relaxe – sussurrei.

Quem diria? Tão segura, fazendo tanto o certo... Em nenhum momento considerei que ela fosse virgem depois de tanta atitude.

Ela fechara os olhos e respirara fundo; eu ainda não me mexia, embora meu corpo gritasse para não dar a menor atenção a ela e continuar a satisfazer meus próprios desejos.

Senti as pernas dela afrouxarem e beijei-a. Então, comecei a me mover, muito lentamente. Ela fechou os olhos com força. As pernas dela me agarravam com força.

- Já disse para relaxar – murmurei no ouvido dela e a senti estremecer sob mim.

Outra vez ela se forçou a relaxar. Meu corpo gritava para ir logo. Eu todo tremia. Mas esperaria. Nunca em minha vida conseguiria machucá-la, não queria que ela me odiasse mais, como antes.

Ela pareceu perceber, porque me sorriu e apertou as pernas ao meu redor, me puxando para mais perto.

- Pode vir – ela sussurrou. – Não é uma dor insuportável.

- Será se eu não conseguir me controlar – eu disse, mas logo mordi o lóbulo da orelha dela e voltei a me mexer, muito devagar, de um jeito que me deixava louco.

Minha compreensiva Hermione notou meu impasse. Logo ela empurrou os quadris de encontro ao meu, com um gemido descomunal. Eu gemi baixo na orelha dela, fazendo-a estremecer de novo.

Eu ainda tentava ir devagar, tomar cuidado com ela, todo tremendo, me sentindo até mal. Mas ela parecia perfeitamente apta a suportar a dor da primeira vez. Eu me permiti aumentar um pouco a velocidade, sempre olhando para ela, tentando descobrir como ela se sentia. Quando ela fazia uma expressão de dor mais evidente do que as demais, eu me obrigava a desacelerar, o que era uma doce tortura.

Mas chega uma hora em que não dá mais para segurar. Eu estava quase lá; achei que talvez ela agüentasse só um pouco mais rápido. Não demorei muito e cheguei ao meu clímax dentro dela.

Logo em seguida, no entanto, fiquei envergonhado, me senti egoísta. Aquele pequeno arrependimento por ter pensado mais em mim do que nela, por ter me permitido chegar ao meu alívio antes de fazê-la saber como era estar nas nuvens.

Olhei para ela, mas ela me sorria e acariciou minha face. Isso me deixou um pouco atordoado. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, disse:

- Eu não estava esperando o maior prazer da minha vida logo na primeira vez. Acalme-se, homem, estou feliz de ter proporcionado isso a você.

Eu a abracei. Eu não a merecia, não merecia mesmo, mas... ah, como a queria! Comecei a acariciar a face dela com carinho, olhando-a, e beijei-a lentamente.

- Vai chegar o momento em que vou te fazer enlouquecer... – murmurei com o nariz nos cabelos dela.

- Aguardarei ansiosa – murmurou ela em resposta, acariciando os pêlos do meu peito.

Minha doce Hermione! Não existem palavras nesse mundo que descrevam o que era estar dentro dela, como era vê-la arquear, gemer, pedindo mais. Mas, acima de tudo, nada em minha vida fora mais recompensador do que aquele terno carinho que ela me fazia. Nunca em minha vida havia sido acariciado. Por ninguém. Mas ela não sabia disso e nem nunca saberia.

Mas, de fato, nunca em minha vida havia me sentido amado. Nunca me senti necessário a alguém e, devo dizer, isso era maravilhoso. Fez eu me sentir um novo homem, uma outra pessoa. Ninguém jamais imaginaria um Severo Snape estupidamente apaixonado mas, para os que nunca tentaram, aconselho que tentem. Claro, como eu, poderia ser um grave problema se o seu amor não for correspondido, mas isso...

Hermione era tudo o que eu mais amava na minha vida. E agora estava em meus braços. Nada mais importava, nada mais precisava de um sentido. Hermione era minha.

AI AI AI...

MENINAS, NÃO SEI O Q VCS ACHARAM MAS, INDEPENDENTE DAS SUAS OPINIÕES, SAIBAM: É MUUUUUUITO DIFÍCIL ESCREVER UMA HISTÓRIA DO PONTO DE VISTA DE UM HOMEM.

SAIBAM VOCÊS QUE SIMPLESMENTE NÃO DÁ PRA ESCREVER CERTAS SENSAÇÕES DE QUE NÃO COMPARTILHO COM ELES, POR ISSO, A NC TALVEZ TENHA FICADO UM POUCO MIADA...

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

MESMO ASSIM, ACHEI A HISTORINHA MUITO FOFA...

E VCS, QUE ACHARAM???

HEHEHEHEHE

BJOSSSSSSS

ANNINHA SNAPE


End file.
